Love Will Find A Way(rewritten)
by WyomingCowboy15
Summary: Nopony or even you out there have ever known this, but Princess Luna was really in love with a stallion. That's right, her first true love. This story will tell how they first met and eventually fell in love. Y'all ready to experience a new MLP romantic tale? Then come with me... and let me be your guide.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is a rewrite of Love Will Find A Way. I hope you like it better this way.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or its characters. OC belongs to me.**

Prologue

It was beginning to be another usual, cold, and calm evening. The sun was being lowered, allowing a full moon to arise. Shades of orange from the sun's dying rays fade behind the cover of sloping hills and mountains, and the stars slowly began to twinkle and shine as they ascend upon the night sky.

The mothers and fathers were tucking their children to bed, wishing them sweet dreams, and giving them goodnight kisses. The little colts and fillies knew for certain that they will have the sweetest dreams as they felt the love from their parents.

Unfortunately, one certain alicorn princess was not feeling love right now.

Standing upon the podium of her bedroom tower of Canterlot Castle, Princess Luna had her eyes gazing at the stars as they appear. But, with tears rolling down her cheeks. As each tear fell, Luna kept her gaze at the stars till the moon finally rises. She knew that she'd always performed her duties well, but tonight was not one of her nights. Mixtures of feelings were all building up in her heart, making it heavy in her chest. With one hoof, she places it over her heart and felt pain, sorrow, hurt, and sadness. All for the special memories she cherished forever. The memories of the one and only stallion who was the first to ever fall in love with the princess of the night, and she loved him back.

The memories were just too painful for her to bear. Quickly running back to her room, Luna jumps on top of her bed, buries her face under her forelegs, and bursts into low sobs and cries. And while she cried, the same memories of the same stallion that was her true love replayed over and over in her thoughts. She remembers all days they both had lived and shared the laughs, the joys, and the same love for one another.

Ever since she had returned to Equestria, Luna had hoped that she would know his whereabouts. She has asked her older sister, Celestia if she knew what happened to him. Sadly, she had no knowledge of where the stallion was or what has happened to him. This was three days after Luna's return.

To put a cease to her cries, she sniffs and wipes the tears away, and lifts her head to look up at the night sky. Trying to hold back the tears that were beginning to reform, Luna speaks in a low and sad voice.

"My love," she says, "I'm so sorry for what I have done that day. What happened to thee? I… I miss… I miss you so much."

When her words were said, Luna slowly sings a short romantic tune.

 _'Somewhere out there if love can see us through_

 _Then we'll be together somewhere out there_

 _Out where dreams come true.'_

When she finished, one last tear falls on her bed sheet and she says three final words before she could fall into deep slumber.

"I love you."

She lays her head upon her pillow… slowly closes her eyes… and finally goes to sleep.

 **A/N: So I wanted point out a few factors. One, the start of my original did not turn the way I had planned it and did not make sense to me. I'm sure most of you may share the same opinion. Second, the name of the OC who is Luna's true love will be mentioned later on. So, don't pester me about that. Sorry if that sounded a bit offending. And third, the tune Luna sung was the song from the 1987 film, _An American Tail_. The full version of the song will be shown in a few chapters that will be coming up in a while. And yes, this story is also a musical. I thought it would sound cool. What do you think?**

 **With all that said and done, I do hope that you guys enjoyed the new start of the newly rewritten, Love Will Find A Way. Thank you and I'll see you later for chapter one.**

 **-WyomingCowboy15**


	2. Twilight's Arrival to Canterlot

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony.**

Twilight's Arrival to Canterlot

The morning was calm as the sun shun its beautiful rays of light orange and the clouds were painted in the color of a pink rose. Birds began chirping their early morning tunes that filled the air with wonderful music.

In Ponyville, ponies were opening the windows of their homes to welcome the fresh morning air.

At Twilight's castle, Twilight and her friends were all having a pancake breakfast. Fresh homemade pancakes topped with maple syrup and fresh fruits, including Applejack's ripe apples from her orchard. Spike was enjoying his gems. As for Twilight, she was reading while eating.

Yep, everything going perfectly well that fine morning. But it all ceased when Spike belched.

"Excuse me," he says politely. Then, he belches again. This time a sealed message appeared.

"Huh? Who is sending me a message this early?" Asked Twilight with a raised eyebrow.

Spike hands her the message. Twilight removes the seal and uses her magic from her horn to levitate the parchment in front of her to read. She carefully reads at a normal pace so she could not skip a single word. In the middle of reading her reading, her eyes open wide in surprise. Her friends were looking confused of what Twilight was reading in the message. Finally, Twilight finished her reading and rolls the message and levitates it on the arm of her throne.

*Sigh*

"What's wrong there, Sugarcube," Applejack asks.

"The message was from Princess Celestia. I have to go to Canterlot right now."

"Really? Why now," asked a curious Rarity.

"She said it was very important."

"OH! OH! Is it somepony's birthday!" Pinkie Pie excitedly asked.

"No..."

"Then what's the deal," Rainbow asks.

Twilight had no idea why she was summoned to Canterlot. She understood that it was important for her to be there immediately. But, for what purpose?

"I don't know. Celestia didn't say much, but she request that I be there. So..." She pauses, "I must go right now."

"You sure don't need us o come along?" Fluttershy quietly asked.

Twilight shakes her head. "I'll be fine. Celestia said that it will be just a few days."

"I'll go pack your bag!" Spike says and runs to her room.

"Are you sure you don't need any of us to come, " asked Starlight Glimmer.

"I'm sure," Twilight replies. All of her friends were now looking sad. "Hey! Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

She didn't tell her friends for she felt that it would hurt them, she recalls what the message read in her mind.

 _'Twilight,_

 _You must come to Canterlot, alone._

 _There is a matter that I wish to discuss with you.'_

 _\- Celestia_

Why does it have to be just me? What is it that wants to talk about?

One hour later. At the Ponyville Train Station, Twilight making sure she had all of her things together and did not forget anything. Her friends were standing behind her with sad expressions on their faces.

"Sure wish we could go with ya," says Applejack. Twilight turns to face her group of friends.

"Me too."

"Hope that you'll be safe."

"I will Starlight."

All of them gathered in a warming group hug. When it was over a minute later, Twilight boarded on the train and found her seat. She looks out the window and sees her friends waving goodbye to her. She waves back. She could hear the the train's whistle blowing and the train itself began to move.

Leaning back against her seat, Twilight kept wondering why she was going alone to Canterlot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIntermissionxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Canterlot Castle, Celestia was climbing up the tower that led to Luna's bedroom. She had a worried look on her face. When made it to the door to room, Celestia quietly listens. Inside she could hear the sobs and cries from her younger sister. Celestia knew that she has been in that state since the day before. She did not know what was causing it. But later on, she finally knew the answer.

Celestia gently knocks on the door.

"Luna?" She calls out in her calm voice. "May come in?"

There was no response. So Celestia slowly opens the door. She could see her sister lying on her bed, her face covered by her forelegs, and she could hear her continue crying. She slowly approaches to her bedside. As she reached it, she gently lays her wing on her back and lowers her head in embrace.

"Oh Luna," she says soothingly. "I know it has been over a thousand years, but you must not remain like this."

"But I... I miss him so much, Tia!"

Celestia shushes her sister in a quiet soothing tone as she moves her wing to rub her back.

"I know you do. You loved him very much I understand. But you must try to move on."

"MOVE ON?!" Luna shouts making Celestia jump. "MOVE ON?! How can you say that to me when you have always said that our love forbidden?! You don't understand how much he meant to me!" She takes a moment to calm herself. "He was the first pony I have ever fallen in love with. And he was the one who first confessed that he loved me. He was the world to me. He always said that he loved my night."

Celestia lowers her head.

"I know what he was and how much he meant to you. And I do very much regret what I have said to you in the past. I thought I was trying to protect you, but then I realized I was destroying what you both shared."

"But, I don't what happened to him after I was banished. And I don't know if he would ever forgive for what I have done to him."

"I'm sorry, Luna," says Celestia. "I remember when you asked that day you returned home. I know you wished to see him again so you could be together once more. But I still don't know where he went or what happened to him."

"Princess?" calls a guard outside the room. "Princess Twilight has entered the castle and she is waiting for you in the throne room."

Celestia nodds.

"Very well," she replies. "I will be there momentarily."

"As you wish, Your Highness." The guard leaves the vicinity.

Celestia looks to her sister.

"Do wish to come along?"

Luna shakes her head.

"Alright. If you need anything, please tell me."

And with that, Celestia turns and exits the room. When she was out of sight, Luna layed there on her bed with tears still streaming down her face.

In the throne room, Twilight was waiting patiently with Spike. The doors opened as Celestia entered. Twilight runs up to her and gives her a hug.

"Princess Celestia! It's so good see you!"

Celestia giggles. "It's good to see you too, Twilight. It has been a while since we last seen each other."

Twilight hesitates to ask her question. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Celestia's smile dies as she sighs. "It's about my sister."

"Princess Luna?"

She nods and her horn glows. Behind her an object was being levitated in between the two alicorns. That object was a crystal. A crystal that was as yellow as the sun. Twilight was really confused about what was going on.

"What is this?" Twilight asks.

"Twilight, since yesterday Luna has been in her emotional state and has not left her room at all. In the beginning, I did not know why she was in such a state. Now I know why."

"Why?"

Celestia took a moment to think how to put what she was going to say next. Then she answers, "That is for you to discover. With this crystal, you can go back to a time before Luna was banished for only a day. So Twilight, please take this to your room and use it."

"Wait," says Twilight. "I can go back to the past?"

"Yes."

"Great, but how?"

Celestia then levitates a scroll to Twilight. "If you use your magic and read the words that are written in this scroll, you will trigger the crystal's power to take you back into the past."

Twilight stared at the two items she was given for a moment. And she looks back up to Celestia.

"Alright. But, what will I see?"

Celestia turns and begins to walk out of the throne room. Looking back at Twilight she says, "You will find out."

 **A/N: Alright! Chapter one is done! I do hope you guys enjoyed it. I know, I know. You all must be mad at me for making Twilight go to Canterlot alone, but you will know why later on. Again, the name of my OC will be mentioned soon. Patience. Please review, follow, or favorite this story, and I will see you in chapter two.**

 **-WyomingCowboy15**


	3. If they did not Meet

**Hey guys! Here is chapter two of this story. Hope you enjoy it1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or its characters. OC belongs to me.**

If they did not Meet

After the meeting with Celestia in the throne room, Twilight enters her guest room with a questioning look on her face. When she closes the door behind her, she sets the crystal on the floor with the scroll on top of the bed and begins to pace around the room.

"What is going on around here?" She asks herself. "Why is Celestia being all 'mysterious'? Even if I do use the crystal, what then?"

She halts her pacing and recalls one thing that Celestia said to her about Luna.

Twilight, since yesterday Luna has been in her emotional state and has not left her room at all. In the beginning, I did not know why she was in such a state. Now I know why.

Glancing back to the crystal and scroll, Twilight could not help her curiosity of the task she was given. She kept wondering what she would see in the past. So she levitates both the crystal and scroll in front of her. She unrolls the rolled parchment and reads the following words carefully.

She reads:

"Love… Will… Find… A… Way"

Then, something remarkable happens. Lowering the scroll Twilight could see the yellow crystal glowing bright. Two seconds later, it becomes brighter. Next thing, everything around Twilight disappears in a flash. All around her was plain white emptiness. She closes her eyes to shield them from the bright light.

"What is happening?!" she cries out.

But then, all the brightness quickly faded away. She slowly lifts her eyelids before she becomes wide eyed and surprised. She could see that she ended up in a village. Twilight looked all around her at the very spot she was standing. The area felt familiar to her.

A minute later, it finally hit her like a dart hitting its mark. The village is where Ponyville is a thousand years later. The ponies were different from the ones she knew.

She sees one pony walking in her direction.

"Hello," she says. "My name is Twilight Sparkle. Can you…"

Before she finished, the pony just walked right through her. Twilight was shocked. She felt like if she was a ghost or something.

"Wait a minute," she says to herself. "I don't think anypony can see or hear me."

So she decides to stroll through the village as the street was crowded. Five minutes later, as Twilight wondered through the village, she glimpsed two tall figures walking in the street. She walks a few feet further to get a clearer view. And, it all came to her. The two figures appeared to be both Princess Celestia and Luna. Celestia was to the right of Luna as they walked with warm smiles. Twilight could hear them speaking to each other.

"Oh Luna," said Celestia, "isn't it just a fine day to be out of the castle?"

Luna nods. "Indeed. I was uncertain if we would ever set hoof outside."

Both sisters giggled and laughed.

Twilight was surprised to see the alicorn sisters in the past. She was going to call out their names, but she was interrupted when she heard a pony yelling, 'STOP! THIEF!' behind her. She turns her head to see another two ponies running fast. The one in the far back who was ten feet back of the one in front was a local baker. And the one in front of him was…

A tall white stallion that was a bit above Luna's height, yellow mane with orange streaks that went shoulder length, and yellow tail with the same steaks. His eyes were also orange. And he was a unicorn. And the front tip of his mane around his horn was orange. But that was not all that Twilight saw. She also sees his cutie mark that was a… bursting light?

On top of that, he was holding what looked like a basket full of bread. He was running at an amazing speed. But where was he running to?

In a sudden realization, Twilight quickly looks back to the princesses who were both in the same direction as the other two were. The stallion was going to crash into the princesses. The crowd began to disperse from the incoming arrivals. The tall stallion runs pass Twilight as he looks behind him, not entirely paying attention to where he was running. She began to panic as she knew that he was going too fast and he is going to run into one of the princesses. With her hooves, he shields her eyes and her ears fall flat.

A few seconds later, she hears a collision between two ponies. The locals were gasping and chattering amongst themselves. Twilight slowly lowers her hooves from her eyes. To see what happened she walks toward where the other ponies were facing. And when she approached a few more feet…

*GASP*

Her eyes were shot open as wide as a large platter and her jaw was dropped as low as possible. She sees the tall unicorn lying flat on the ground in pain. And so was the other pony who surprisingly was, Luna herself. The unicorn slowly rises from the ground, rubs the back of his head in pain, and looks to the public surrounding him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXIntermissionXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The unicorn stallion confusingly looks at all of the faces that were staring at him in shock. One pony was staring past him. He follows the direction and sees a royal blue colored pony with flowing blue mane and tail lying painfully on the ground.

He quickly approaches her.

Luna was in agonizing pain from the collision. She had never thought that she herself would get knocked down by a mortal pony like that.

"Are you alright," asked a masculine voice. The voice she heard was nothing like she ever heard. It sounded soothing, calm, and gentle. Slowly she raises her head and opens her eyes. When they opened, Luna stares in awe and was breathless. She sees the tall white unicorn stallion with orange gentle eyes, and yellow mane and tail that the colors of the morning sun. The stallion was the same way. They were both like that for half a minute, until Celestia rushes over to her sister.

"Luna! Are you alright?"

Luna snaps out of the stare and rises up. "I'm alright sister," she answers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. There is no need for you to worry."

The baker finally catches up to the stallion.

"There you are you dirty thief!" The baker bows to the royal sisters. "I must apologize Your Highness. I caught this one here stealing a basket of bread from my shop and took off running. I was trying to catch him, but he was too fast for me. This was the second time he's done it."

"No please," the unicorn stallion said. "I was really hungry and I needed food. I had no money to pay for it."

Both Celestia and Luna listened to his explanation. They were not exactly sure how to handle this situation. The stallion exhales slowly, closes his eyes and bows his head.

"I'm sorry for knocking you down while I was running, Your Highness," he says addressing to Luna. "I will respectfully accept any punishment you give me. I may as well deserve it."

The baker was grinning sheepishly, hoping that he received a good punishment. Maybe sentenced to prison? Banishment?

Luna says nothing for a minute. She was deep in sympathy for the stallion, and felt his pain in sorrow. She could not understand how, but she could hear all honesty in his voice. She really did not wish to punish the poor soul.

Turning to the basket and spilled loafs of bread, her horn glows and she levitates the bread back into the basket , then sets it on the ground in front of the stallion. He opens his eyes and was very surprised to see what was in front of him.

"Thee shall enjoy," Luna says calmly. "And thee shall not be punished."

The crowd was now confused from what just happened, including Twilight. The baker, however, was not happy to hear it. He was about to protest when Luna interjects.

"I believe he deserves food to defeat his hunger. You shall not scold him."

The baker stutters. "Of… of course, Princess Luna." He turns to the stallion before he returns to his shop. "Know this, the next time it happens, you will be punished! Remember that, Dawnbreaker!"

Luna's eyes grow wide at the sound of his name.

Dawnbreaker, she says in her thoughts. The name sounds more magical than magic itself. His voice, the colors of his mane and tail, and his orange eyes all match the same as dawn.

"Sister, we must return to the castle now," Celestia says to her, bring her mind back to reality.

"Of course."

Both sisters then took off to the sky as the sun was beginning to set, leaving the crowd and the one named Dawnbreaker to their business, and return to the castle in the Everfree Forest. As the crowd broke apart, Dawnbreaker stood where he was staring at the basket of bread. Then he looks back up and stares at the direction where the alicorn royals flew high in the sky.

"She gave me the bread that I stole and did not punish me," he says to himself with a small smile forming on his lips. "And… and… she was very beautiful." He put his hoof on his chest and he could feel his heart beating rapidly. He blinks and shakes his head. "No, I can't think of that. I mean, she is a princess and I'm…" He breathes deeply. "I'm just a poor grown up orphan. How could a princess like her be with somepony like me?" With his own magic, he levitates the basket and walks off to wherever he was going.

Twilight stood dumbfounded. She could not believe what she has just witnessed. But, everything around her was starting to fade again, the white flash appears, and she was standing in a room. A room that she was not familiar with. Through the glass window she could see that it already nighttime. She could also see that the room itself was as dark as the night sky.

This was Luna's room. Twilight was the Castle of Two Sisters.

Making a complete turn behind her, she sees Luna leaning on the railing of her outside podium. Twilight walks next to her and sees that the princess was smiling as she gazed at the moon. And quietly, Luna says a name that Twilight remembers hearing in the village.

"Dawnbreaker."

This surprised Twilight not only the fact that Luna said the stallions name, it was the way she said it. When she said it, it sounded as if she was experiencing her first affection.

 _Wait,_ Twilight says in her mind. _Is Luna… in love?_

 **A/N: (Pardon my French) Jesus H. Christ! Five pages it took me to write this chapter! Five pages! And my OC's name and description is finally announced. If you guys want to see what he looks like, you can look it up on my Deviantart, which is not up yet, but I will update y'all when it's up. My username is Caboose926.**

 **I do hope you guys like the story so far. And yes, Luna is experiencing her first crush. Oh boy! Stay tuned for chapter three. Adios amigos! Adios!**

 **-WyomingCowboy15**


End file.
